Bloody Passion
by mimithenumberon
Summary: Charlotte is fatally injured and Johnathan is knocked out. When he wakes up he's lying on satin sheets, on a king size bed, wearing only his trousers. And who's there with him?... Warning: MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS!, M/M, Violence. Hope you like and please please leave a review if u can! X3


**Warning: MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS! (Over 18! Just saying...), M/M (that is male on male action), Violence, Rough sex (can pretty much be considered rape though it is consensual...It becomes pleasurable half way through. X3)**

**Gosh i was replaying Castlevania: The Portrait of Ruin again the other day and this was nagging me to no end! In the end i said ENOUGH! I'm writing it! XD So here it is! This just goes to show how my mind works...LOL**

**Oh and i used the Dracula version from Order of Ecclesia!**

**Well i hope you like it and please please if u can, leave a review! It only takes a second and it will make me very happy! Thank you in advance! X3 ENJOY!**

**Also, I do NOT own Castlevania or any of the characters!**

_**Bloody Passion**_

Johnathan screamed Charlotte's name but the girl didn't hear him. Her eyes were opened wide and her mouth was gasping as if incapable of believing what was happening to her. Her blood trickled down the white shirt and turned it to crimson. Her hair flew around her face as she fell, the wind whipping mercilessly around her petite frame. Her magic tomb fell to the floor with a heavy thud while she remained suspended in mid-air, copious drops of blood splashing to the ground.

Johnathan watched the whole thing happen in slow motion. The giant scorpion/lion lookalike taking Charlotte by surprise and burying its blade like tail into her stomach. He watched the monster shake his childhood friend around like a rag doll and he watched the life seeping out of her eyes and slack fingers. That was a critical hit. No way could a human survive such an attack. Tears welled at the corners of his eyes with that realisation. Anger at himself weighed like a ton of bricks upon his stopped heart for not doing more. For not being faster and reaching the young girl before the manticore.

The anger turned to bitter and venomous rage as he charged the beast, blinded by the need to seek revenge. His Vampire Killer lashed out and sank into its target's flesh, cutting it to ribbons as effectively as any blade. Johnathan severed the scorpion tail with one violent crack of the whip and Charlotte finally fell to the floor. He looked at her, forgetting about the still much alive enemy, and watched as the blood continued to gush out and form a pool around her childish frame. She looked so young and fragile he couldn't believe this was really Charlotte Aurelius, the famous witch seasoned in the art of fighting evil. It seemed impossible. Memories of her wide, cheery smiles flashed in his mind and he felt like his entire world was crumbling around him. Like a black hole opened below his feet and it was greedily sucking him into a dark abyss.

He only managed to let out a breathless yell when the fangs sank into his shoulder and arm. The lion bit through, crushing bone and tearing muscles. Johnathan felt his blood trial down his body like a molten river of red. The pain spread like wildfire, numbing everything else and his legs crumbled under him. The hunter's vision went blurred then dark. The last thing he saw was the empty gaze in Charlotte's staring eyes and he silently cursed fate.

* * *

Johnathan frowned while his eyes remained closed. He felt like he was forgetting something important but he didn't want to wake up yet. He felt so happy being in the realm of his dreams. He didn't want to end that yet. Unfortunately the nagging feeling only continued to chip away at his unconsciousness until he was forced to acknowledge it. He cast his mind back trying to remember what the bloody hell was so damn important it was keeping him awake.

His eyes snapped open with enough force to send a sudden jolt of pain through his head. His breath hitched and he was completely lost for a minute. The memory of dying was so vivid in his mind he couldn't just dismiss it as a dream. No matter how much he wished for that to be the answer. And Charlotte. What happened to Charlotte? He looked around him and only got more confused. He was no longer in the large stone room. The manticore had attacked them in a tall room made of grey sturdy stone, cold and dark. Of that he was certain. Yet he found himself in an entirely different room altogether.

It was dark. Dark enough so he could only make out a faint outline of some things around the bedroom, because that's what the room was. A bedroom. And he was lying on a very large, king size bed. Moon rays filtered through the dark red curtains and cast pools of light in random areas. He could make out some sort of furniture, a desk and a sofa, the rich wood illuminated by the scarce light. The sheets he was sitting on were of the softest satin and as inky as the starry night. He looked down at himself with obvious confusion. His state of dress, or rather undress, only sparked more questions. He was only wearing his trousers.

His upper frame was entirely exposed. Automatically, Johnathan brought a hand up to the shoulder where the manticore had sunk its long ivory fangs into his skin and found it repaired. It was mended together and the bone was no longer crushed and tattered. He wondered if everything had been a figment of his wild imagination. How else could this be explained? He studied the healed flesh carefully, begging it silently to yield some sort of answers. He looked carefully and caught glimpsed of something he'd missed at first glance. A circle of pink ran from his neck line to below his bicep. He had plenty of battle scars to recognise another one. So the manticore had indeed used him as a chew toy? Then how come he was alive? Where was he? And where was Charlotte? Was she also alive somewhere?

'What's going on?' Johnathan's soft whisper sounded like a scream in the eerily silent room. He wished desperately for some answers. He hated being left in the dark, both literally and metaphorically.

'Perhaps I can shed some light on that Mister Morris.' Johnathan was ready for battle in a moment, his whole frame tensing with years of practice. He didn't have any weapon on him, even his precious whip was gone, but that didn't mean he was helpless. His body itself was a weapon which he could wield to bring down opponents much bigger than himself. He remained on the bed but his ears strained to pinpoint the source of the deep voice. He didn't recognise it.

'Who are you? Show yourself.' Johnathan didn't raise his voice. He felt that if he disturbed the absolute silence something bad would happen. Instead he sounded shaken, afraid and quiet. Much worse. He hated being looked down upon and he hated showing weakness to his enemies.

'My apologies. I seem to have frightened you. No surprise since you are human and humans are by nature scared little things. Fickle and so easily breakable.' Johnathan clenched his jaw shut and refused to let his anger take over him. He had to be careful. He still didn't know who he was up against and he didn't have any weapon in case this stranger was someone strong. His hot-headed nature was the reason why he always ended up in perilous situations, but this time he had to think of Charlotte. If there was even a hope that she was still alive he didn't want to jeopardise the chance of rescuing her.

'Perhaps you recognise me now, Johnathan.' The blonde gasped, his eyes widening and his brain unable to form coherent words. The talking man stepped away from the embracing shadows and let the night light bask him in its glory. He had a long black cape on, which covered his tall body. His silver strands cascaded down his shoulders looking like treads of silver. His skin was unnaturally pale. His eyes were ruby red and his thin lips were stretched in a predatorily smile. Johnathan could see the two fangs poke out from under the upper lip. A vampire. No, not just any vampire. The dark power radiating from this one was so breath taking there was no question as to who he was.

'Dracula…' Johnathan hated the way his voice sounded so small. He hated that his heart turned small and frantic and that he broke out in a cold sweat associated with primal fear. He wanted to at least go down like a man with some shard of pride rather than a pathetic, scared boy.

'Yes. It is I. The Dark Lord of this castle. The 'prey' you have been hunting.' The voice was low but it sounded like rumbling thunder and it shook Johnathan to the very core of his existence. This was the creature responsible for all the misery and death he and Charlotte had been trying so hard to prevent. He wasn't ready for this. He couldn't even control the Vampire Killer yet. His blue eyes continued to stare silently at the approaching, looming figure.

'You must be wondering why you are here, in my living quarters? Why you are still alive and healed?' The Dark Lord was a couple of steps away now. He stopped there and ran his narrow, shining eyes along the petrified human sitting on his bed. He wasn't displeased with what he saw at all. Johnathan had a very nice body. Strong and toned but still lithe and supple, designed for speed and strength alike. Long legs and long arms with a thin waist. A handsome face with oceanic blue eyes. A meal worth pursuing.

'Where's Charlotte?' Johnathan's desire to protect his childhood fried far overpowered his fears. He was shocked at how steady and certain his voice sounded, considering he was quite literally freaking out on the inside.

'Your human companion?' Johnathan nodded, once more back to his normal state of mind. He glared at the vampire forgetting his earlier reasoning about keeping a prudent and level-headed attitude. If the son-of-a-bitch though he could play with him like a cat did with a mouse before he decided to eat him, well then he was about to find out that mice could bite too. He was a stubborn man and he refused to have a change in personality now of all times. 'The girl is alive, if that's what you mean. I won't tell you where she is but I can tell you this. Weather she remains alive is all up to you.' The canines glistened as they reflected the moonlight.

'What does that mean?' Charlotte was alive? Johnathan felt a thousand timed better, though he was still facing his own certain death. He didn't even question Dracula's word. Why lie at all? It wasn't like Johnathan had any bargaining chips.

'Despite me being a much more superior creature to your kind, I'm still enslaved by some basic animal urges. Urges left behind from my time when I was still a simple mortal. A long time ago.' Dracula was at the foot of the bed, close enough that Johnathan had to look up in order to see the demonic eyes. He couldn't understand why the cold sweat suddenly seemed to turn to steam. His mouth went quite dry and he gripped the satin sheets harshly. He watched as the vampire got rid of his cape, slowly. It flopped to the floor making a soft fluttering sound.

'I'm certain you understand the urges I'm referring to. Don't you?' His long fingers pulled layer by layer of ancient clothing from the upper frame, until Johnathan's eyes had a full view of the marble chest. He hated to admit it, but the Dark Lord had a body like a Greek statue. White as stone and perfectly chiselled. Dracula watched with growing amusement at the young man studding him. He was a predator of the night. He could smell his prey's fear. He noted with interest as the sweet scent of fear changed to one of aromatic arousal. His lips stretched in a leering grin. The youth hadn't even realised he was being hypnotised by the red orbs and now it was too late. Johnathan Morris was a bird trapped in his net.

'The Morris blood is very rich and delicious. I remember your father's. He wasn't quite as cooperative as you and I'm afraid I wasn't as nice to him.' He caught the hunter's glare and held it. Johnathan wanted to say something, tell the creature to shut up, defend his father's honour, but he couldn't get any words out his gaping mouth. It was like some invisible pressure pushed his rational thinking down. He tried but he couldn't fight it. Dracula's influence was too strong. Johnathan was far out of his league.

'Get on your knees.' Automatically Johnathan found himself doing as he was told, shaken by the sudden command in Dracula's tone of voice. The vampire went on the bed closing any distance left between them. He grasped the blonde's chin and pulled him close, smashing their lips together and swallowed the shocked exhale of breath from the human hunter. The elder was good at this. He did have plenty of time to practice after all. His long, cold tongue slid in effortlessly, past the parted lips and frozen muscle all the way along the top of the other's mouth. He pursued his own pleasure, uncaring about the human's. His teeth bit and pierced the bottom lip, getting the first taste of the rich, red liquid.

'You are delicious Johnathan. I'm going to enjoy this. Remember Charlotte is depending on you.' He let the threat hang and Johnathan felt the hypnotic pressure lift off. He had full control of himself once more and he immediately tensed. He pushed against Dracula trying to get away but it was like attempting to move a mountain.

'Get away from me!'

'Just like your father….' Dracula's wide grin showed his dangerous canines just before he grabbed Johnathan's arm and roughly twisted it until the human was screaming with pain. All it would take to break the fragile bone was a smooth flick of his fingers. He loved having his prey at his mercy. It was one of the good things that came with being so powerful. 'Now, are you going to behave? Or do I have to kill your little girlfriend in order to subdue you? Hm?'

Johnathan grit his teeth and did the only thing he could. He cursed and glared and wished desperately that the Dark Lord would just suddenly drop dead. Dead for good. Dracula watched this with great amusement, his fingers still wrapped around the thin wrist with crushing force.

'Feeling better?' The hunter fell silent and the grip on his wrist loosened. He had to swallow his pride if he wanted to save Charlotte. He already made peace with dying for her. He could do this too, as long as she would be safe. They had to stick up for each other or else they didn't stand a chance in the Castle of Evil.

'Do you swear that Charlotte will be unharmed?' His voice was small and his teeth were clenched. He refused to look at the other's eyes. Instead he burned holes into the black sheets.

'If you satisfy me then yes, your little friend goes unharmed. You have my word.' Johnathan struggled with his thoughts for a fleeting second before he decided to obliviate his pride and the consequences and his guilt and disgust. He captured Dracula's lips, swallowing his own self-loathing in the progress. He could feel the vampire's lips curve upwards right before that icy tongue completely took over his again and possessed his mouth with a few expert rubs and flicks of the freezing muscle. Johnathan fought hard not to let it show how much his body reacted. He would die before letting Dracula, the darkest monster out there and the king of the night, know that his touches were actually pleasurable. He had to reign in his moans and gasps with desperation, and this was only the kissing. He shuddered to think of the 'satisfying' he still had to offer.

Suddenly Johnathan felt a sharp pain burning his scalp and his neck being bent backwards at an almost painful angle. It took his foggy mind a second to comprehend the transition. He swallowed involuntarily and he felt like he was choking when he felt a sharp and shocking stab along his jugular. His mouth opened and he yelled. His jaw just hung open after, gasping for air that refused to enter his lungs. His hands rose and he clawed desperately at Dracula's steel strong skin, his hooked fingers doing no damage whatsoever. His eyes fluttered, a crippling dizziness washing over his mind.

Dracula grinned approvingly against the pulsing skin, his mouth swallowing the rich blood with savour. The Morris bloodline was living up to its memory. He let his senses delve into the rebellious and strong aroma as if he was sizing up a glass of ancient wine. He continued to hold Johnathan's hair back, bridging his throat even further while his other hand clamped harshly on the already bruising waist. He liked the feel of the hot drink trickling down his chin and dyeing his silver goatee a dark shade of crimson. His red irises turned to a cherry wood colour and thinned, swallowed by the stretching black pupils. The 'urges' he described before had been going unchecked for some time now and Johnathan's barely suppressed moans woke them up quite effectively.

The blonde felt the tension leave his muscles and his defiance slipping away at a fast rate. His vision became clouded and his fingers were no longer trying to hurt but rather hold on. His blood cascaded in warm rivets down his chest and abdomen and soaked the hem of his trousers. When Dracula finished swallowing, his lips and tongue enclosed around the injured flesh and devoured it with a hungry kiss. Johnathan felt like he was melting and his inhibitions completely abandoned him. He felt intoxicated. He felt like he was under drugs. He felt like he needed more.

His arms were swatted away with vicious force and the human opened his eyes wide when something icy cold coiled around his bound wrists. He looked above his head to see a chain, clinking with the motion of movement, moving by itself around his hands and yanking his limbs above his head. He was forced to sit up on his knees with his back being stretched until he thought his spine would snap. He threw his head back and groaned at the horrible, but familiar, feel of his tendons being pulled to their limits.

'Bound by chains. This is how you should be. Bound by your betters and rendered powerless.' Johnathan couldn't do much more than turn his pleading eyes to the ancient vampire while his heart played a symphony of madness and drumming a tattoo against his ribcage. He loathed his meekness but his carnal desire was the one controlling him now. Shame, disgust, worry, hatred and rage were all pushed back and hid under lock and key. He knew they would resurface later with renewed and vindictive strength but he couldn't bring himself to care.

'Do you wish for this? Do you wish to be consumed by me?' Dracula let his fingertips move up and down the heaving chest with a ghostly touch. He knew it was driving the other insane by the whines reaching his elfin ears. He wanted to leave Johnathan with scars that would never heal. Scars that went far beyond the physical. He wanted Johnathan to know that the final step was taken by him. Willingly letting himself be devoured by shameful lust and good feelings? That was the ultimate punishment for someone as proud as Johnathan Morris, and Dracula intended to carry out this punishment.

'Yes…Please…' Johnathan's breaths came in heavy gasps. His head rested against his raised arm and his hair was damp with sweat. He'd never lusted after anything like he did for the forbidden touch. He even begged. A thing that would haunt him and keep him up at night. A nagging, buried secret that would continue to scratch at his conscious just below the surface.

'I'm pleased to see the Morris hair has some mind as opposed to his ancestors. They would have chosen a proud death.' He let the insult cut into Johnathan's soul and carve it out.

Without any prior warning the vampire grasped the human's thighs and lifted him up, with upmost ease, only to let him fall on his lap. Their bodies were very close now. Close enough for their chests to touch and for their groins to rub against each other. Johnathan let loose a wanton moan at the delicious friction. Even through their clothes, he felt like he was being set on fire. Speaking from experience, he knew exactly how it felt to be burned by the licking tongues of flames. Dracula's sharp nails moved across the front of the leather garment and slashed it in one fluent movement. He captured the hunter's lips before anything could be said and this time, Johnathan didn't hold back his moans and sighs. Noises rolled off of his tongue and the much older man accepted them all with a knowing smirk.

Johnathan started moving his hips involuntarily, seeking some relief through the necessary touch. He didn't care if he looked like the most deprived whore. He felt like one. He threw his head back, exposing his supple neck, while Dracula's hand moved to grip his ass and pull him closer to his milky flesh. Another claw of his nails and the material there was ripped too. The cold of the fingers made Johnathan's skin break out in goose-bumps and shiver with eager anticipation. The thin lips moved to his neck again and he felt the glacial muscle dart out and lick a trail from his jaw to his collarbone, the inhumanly long teeth ever so slightly scratching him. The human's heart seemed to stop when one of the long fingers moved further in along his tight entrance. He knew what was coming but he was nowhere near prepared for it. This was, in many ways, his first time. With a demon. With a vampire. With an enemy. With a man.

'Are you scared Johnathan?' The young man's body trembled at the sound of his name from that sinfully expert mouth. He wanted to say no, to shake his head, to curse and scream, but all he managed to do was slightly part his eyelids and glance at Dracula with what must have been a pretty pathetic expression. Even if he did manage to lie, he wasn't fooling anyone. Dracula's finely tuned ears could easily pick up on the sudden stop of the drumming heart, the sudden tense in the well-worked muscles and the visible tremble of the jaw. Not to mention Johnathan practically reeked with fear. It made his mouth water.

He thrust in the finger, past the tight ring of muscles, so suddenly it tore a scream out of Johnathan's throat. He could feel the sticky blood descend down his finger from where his nail must have cut the lining of flesh. The Dark Lord's eyes studied Johnathan's pained expression as he continued to move in and out at a relentless pace. It was like adding seasonings to an already delectable meal. He stretched the virgin entrance harshly, adding another two elegant digits until Johnathan felt like he was being torn apart. Tears spilled down his cheeks and he implored the other to stop. It was the most painful experience of his life.

'I'm afraid I can't do that. I don't want to break my new little toy after just one game.' The creature's voice sounded feral, possessive and oh so hungry.

Johnathan's breath was loaded with relief when the fingers left his entrance but his rest was short lived. The same fingers clasped his thighs again and he felt himself being lifted once more and moved even closer. He was impaled on the much thicker member with such force it seemed to slice him up like a sword and he yelled. His muscles clamped down around the intruding factor but that did no good. That part of Dracula was just as strong and unbreachable as every other part of him. Johnathan continued to yell while hot tears spilled out of the corners of his eyes as Dracula moved his hips and thrust inside the unwelcoming warmth without any mercy. The hunter felt like he was being cut, over and over again until….something changed. Something happened and everything changed. It was like a switch was flipped inside the human and before he knew it he was the one rolling his hips all by himself and no longer screaming but moaning. His strong legs crossed around Dracula's back and his heels dug into the waist while the vampire enjoyed the lewd display of human depravity.

The chains made more noise as Johnathan's movements became more demanding. He was close to it. He could feel it approaching ever so slowly and he needed it to be faster. The hunter trashed and pulled at the chains, nearly tearing his ligaments and arm joints from their sockets. He wanted Dracula to go deeper, harder and satisfy the pleasure he was so desperately pursuing.

'You are quite the little slut Johnathan. You put my succubae to shame.' Johnathan whined his plea much to Dracula's satisfaction. He certainly hadn't expected for the young hunter to be such an interesting toy. He found this 'game' very much to his liking and he certainly planed a rematch.

He smirked and moved his hips, driving his cock into Johnathan with devastating force. His fangs caught the moonlight as he buried them in the arched neck and took mouthfuls of copious blood. He pounded into the tight ass until with one final, loud cry Johnathan was pushed over the edge and the orgasm hit him like a fast moving train. His mind went as blank as a sheet of paper. His entire body spasmed as his back bent backwards, only prevented from falling on the soft sheets by the suspended chains. He felt like he was being swallowed up by a black hole. Darkness seeped into his mind and slowly coloured the white to pitch black. His eyes closed heavily and his mind just let go.

He was completely and absolutely consumed.

* * *

'-than…'

'-onathan…!'

'JOHNATHAN!' The blonde's blue eyes snapped open at the sound of his name laced in such urgency. His fight training kick-started and he was on his feet with his Vampire Killer firmly grasped within his fingers. His eyes narrowed, ready to meet whatever bastard dared attack him. But the only thing he saw was the girl with long chestnut hair and wide sky-blue eyes looking up at him.

'Charlotte?...What the hell? Why did you wake me up if we're not being attacked?!' His mind was still heavily sedated with sleep. He didn't quite understand the importance of what was happening.

'Well excuse me for being worried! You'd think you'd appreciate me dragging your sleeping ass all the way here after I found you unconscious and about to be torn to pieces by some stupid skeletons. A little thank you would be much appreciated and frankly-' While she went on and on and on, Johnathan began to slowly wake up. Wait! Charlotte?! Charlotte wasn't dead!?

'CHARLOTTE! You're alive!' He was hugging her and spinning her around in his arms before she managed to do more than let out a surprised yelp.

'Johnathan! What is going on?! Put me down this instant!' He didn't so she slammed her ridiculously heavy book of magic right on his head, making him lose his balance and fall backwards. Though that didn't do an iota to stop him grinning like a happy fool.

'I thought you were dead.' She fixed him with a frown but she was obviously not truly displeased by the show of affection since she had an incriminating blush colouring her milky cheeks.

'I thought so too. When that manticore got me I…I was sure I was dying. Johnathan, I have no idea what happened. When I woke up I was all healed and the manticore was dead. You were gone. I searched high and low for you and I found you out cold a few rooms away! What happened after I passed out?' The smile had vanished. The rest of the night came back to him. Dracula's promise. His bargain. What they did…How he liked it….He felt sick and filthy. He looked down at himself and was surprised to see his clothes were back to their original state. Probably a time smell. His shaking fingers reached up for his throat to fell the puncture holes but he found his skin was unbroken. The only proof he had was his collection of vivid memories.

'Nothing happened Charlotte. I…killed the manticore and I used a healing potion to save you. I just stepped out to make sure the area was secure and must have been attacked from behind. Nothing else.' He attempted to give her an easy smile, hoping to reassure her. He was just so glad she was alive! He knew that he would become Dracula's toy or whatever a thousand times if it was for his friend. He truly cherished her.

'Well okay then. If you say so…' She wasn't all too convinced but decided not to question this blessing, for that is the only thing it could be. A miracle. She had stared at Death's face and seen his soul cleaving scythe descended upon her to separate her spirit from her dead body. She knew she had died. And a simple healing potion was nowhere near enough to completely heal the severe damage she had endured. But she didn't spare anymore thoughts on it. She was healthy. Johnathan was healthy. They had a job to take care of.

'Shall we then? Wind is waiting for us.'

'Lead the way.' Charlotte smiled and happily did so. The man paused a second and glanced over his shoulder, unable to shake the feeling that he was being watched. Nothing was there. He shrugged and followed in his friend's steps, tightly sealing all the unwanted memories in a small part of his mind. He refused to acknowledge their existence.

Above him, a single bat fluttered its leathery wings on the lazy wind. A single pair of rubies watched his back.

* * *

**TA-DAH! Gives a whole new meaning to the term night stalker... LOL XD**

**Well i hope u liked, even a little and if u can please please leave a review! OwO Pretty please! It will sincerely make me very happy! X3**

**HAVE A LOVELY DAY!~**


End file.
